A Second Chance
by Kandee3
Summary: A Lokixreader story where you are Jane Foster's (Thor's girlfriend's) best friend. You meet Loki while on a visit to Asgard. Something about him intrigues you, so you offer Odin a deal. Will you be able to keep your promise or will you die trying? Will add chapters (hopefully) once a week.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you cleaning up? You usually just sit around and eat ice cream all day."you say, entertained by your own witty remark.  
Jane turned around to scoff,"I do NOT just eat ice cream all day! Besides, is it wrong to clean up every now and again?"  
You study her carefully. She is dressed in sweats and has her hair up, which means this was a "total transformation" clean up. You remember seeing a makeup bag sitting on the counter of your bathroom and a hair straightener. Things you didn't even know she owned. Suddenly it occurred to you.  
"Someone's coming over this weekend,"you begin,"and I'm pretty sure it's a special occasion."  
She then sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to her best friend,"Look, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Let me guess, you have a secret boyfriend that lives in another town who's extremely hot and you didn't want to tell me,"you can barely hold back laughter.  
She sits down onto the couch next to you and turns off the t.v. Unexpectedly seeing a look of pure seriousness, you set down your Chinese take-out with chop-sticks and turn your attention to her.  
"What you said before. It's kind of true,"Seeing the look in your face she quickly adds,"but not completely!"  
You start to laugh, but seeing that she is still poker-faced you say,"Really?"  
"Yes really!"  
You can tell she's aggravated that you're not believing her, and you can hear the truth in her voice.  
"What's his name?"you ask.  
She opens her mouth to speak, but then closes it. You notice a slight pink tint is at her cheeks.  
"Come on. Telling me his name shouldn't be all that hard."  
"Just wait until tomorrow. You'll meet him. And I promise you'll understand why I waited."she said.  
You are confused by this, but nod your head. She begin to clean again while you proceeded to watch t.v. and eat your dinner. Curiosity filled your brain. Who could this man be? Why was Jane Foster, your best friend, hiding him from you?


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone this is an authors note. Sorry for the first chapter being so short. I'm not exactly sure if this chapter is any longer, but I hope it's satisfactory. Loki shall meet you in the next chapter, I promise!

Jane had been in the bathroom for an hour now. "Jane open up! I have to pee!"  
"Hold on I'm almost done!"She chirped.  
You leaned against the opposite wall of your shared apartment in wait. Finally she opened the door, and you tried to squeeze past her to relieve yourself, but to no such avail.  
"Well?"she asked.  
You did a once over,"You look great, Jane. You got your big girl clothes on and you did something with your hair. Looks like your going on a date."  
She smiled and shook her head, letting you pass.  
While washing your hands you get to get a good look at yourself in the mirror. You were dressed, yeah, but you also hadn't brushed your hair or done anything with the leftover mascara that had slid onto your face in your sleep. You quickly pulled out your face cleanser and scrubbed away, then applied makeup. You also used Jane's hair straightener~ hey, she borrowed your clothes all the time~ to fix the ratty mess upon your head.  
When you go to open the bathroom door though, you stop, just gracing the brass handle. Voices conversed in the living room. One was most definitely a man, along with Jane.  
You slowly click the door open and exit, careful to not make a sound. You walk down the hall and peak into the next room and spot Jane sitting on the pleather brown couch, but could not see any further than that. You decide to show yourself, stepping out onto the vanilla carpet. A man with long dark blonde hair with unusual armor stood next to the couch. You couldn't see his face, as he was staring at the t.v. A red cape flowed from his back. Was there a costume party that you didn't get the memo for?  
He then turned to Jane, mumbling something inaudible to you. His face was chiseled with handsome features, and you could see why Jane liked him. He was a muscly man, but you couldn't seem to get over his face. That's when you start to realize.  
"You're dating Thor?!"you screamed.  
Jane and the man~you dare not say his name in fear you were having a hallucination~ turned to you, surprised. Jane then began to look thoroughly embarrassed.  
"Uhh, Thor, meet my friend, (y/n). (Y/n) meet Thor,"She said weakly.  
"What?!"you squeaked,"This isn't possible!"  
Jane walked you to the couch while you were still rambling away. You sit, then turn to them,"Okay. I get it. You wanted to get me back for saying you only eat ice cream all day and mope around in your pajamas, so you hired this guy to freak me out. Well it worked so, uh, you can just take off the "Thor" get up and go home."  
The man looked to Jane, confused.  
"This isn't a prank, (y/n)."Jane sighed.  
"Prove it. Let's see this guy blow lightning across the sky or fly or take us to his home planet or something!"  
He looked over to Jane, as if for consent, and she nodded. The man held up his hammer and a stroke of lightning hit the apartment's balcony. You jumped, watching the pavement sizzle before turning back to face them.  
"Lucky shot. How'd you learn to read the sky's?"You said, wishing you could believe your own story a little better.  
"It was not lucky, Lady (y/n), it was on purpose. I could've stricken your home but I did not wish to cause damage to your living quarters."The man said, looking at you with curiosity. He then turned to your friend,"We must go, Jane. My father is waiting."  
She nodded standing up. You followed her example, but the then turned to you, the look in her eyes saying you would stay here.  
"Hold on to me,"He said. She obliged. He looked up, mumbling,"Heimdall, I am ready."  
You spring into action yelling,"Wait!"  
Colors started to spin around them, and despite your ignorance of what was going on, you grabbed onto Jane's jacket to stop her. Suddenly you feel as if you have been lifted off earth itself. You latch onto Jane then, for fear of falling, and shut your eyes. When the rush in your ears stops and you feel something under your feet you open one eye, noticing you are in a golden room, then heave a relieved sigh, letting go of Jane.  
She says something to the man, Thor, but you are more interested in the circular room's walls. Walls was such a bad word, you thought, they were more of a collection of gears and cogs all put together to form a room. You feel a prickle up your spine, telling you someone was staring at you. You turn away from the intricate gears lining the wall and back towards Jane and Thor. The were looking at you puzzled.  
"I did not mean to bring your friend, Jane."Thor says, looking down to her.  
"Is there somewhere she can stay while I meet the Allfather?"She asks, as if you are an inconvenience. In this case you don't blame her. You're to fixated on the architecture of this place and the city past the rainbow bridge.  
Suddenly Jane tugs on your arm, signaling you to follow her. A man with yellow eyes watches you leave the golden room and onto the bridge. Again, bridge was a weird word of explaining it. It made a noise each time one of you set your foot on it and seemed more like a glass rainbow. If that was possible.  
Soon enough you were in the city and had been flown (by Thor himself) into the castle. He tosses you and Jane some Asgardian clothes before leaving you to dress. Jane's was a pale blue that suited her well. Yours was more of a dark green. Jane complimented you, stating it fit your figure. You smiled, mumbling a thank you.  
Jane had been your friend for about two years now. Before then you had no one that understood you. It seemed as if the world was out to ruin you. Your family hated you. Your mother wasn't sane. Things were never anything better than a destructive hurricane. In college you met Jane, who changed all that. She understood your feelings, helped you get through them, and showed you happiness. You would be forever in debt for it, too.  
Thor's voice brought you out of your thoughts,"(Y/n), Jane and I must go visit my father and mother. You are free to roam the castle. I do not think anyone will question you, but if so, you are my good friend."  
You nod, and Jane waves goodbye as they walk out the door into the castle halls. The bedroom you were in was more beautiful than words could describe. Labyrinthine designs covered the walls and there was a soft-looking bed to the left side. It was covered in green sheets similar to your dress. A helmet had been hung on the headboard, but you weren't sure who's. Huge antlers spring from the top of the gold helmet. You were tempted to try it on, but decided against it. A colossal arch opened up the room to a balcony. You walked onto it, watching as the people, most resembling ants from so far away, go about their business as if all this was normal. You supposed it was for them. You sigh, determining it best to use your time to explore this new world


	3. Chapter 3

**If you, for some reason, thought the whole last chapter was a authors note GO BACK AND READ IT NOW! Just the first sentence was an authors note. Thanks! :)**

You walked down the corridors, studying each and every detail. Your brain was almost overwhelmed with the questions buzzing throughout your mind, but you pushed each one away. Ask Jane later, you told yourself.  
You past a open set of double doors that lead into a dining hall bigger than five of your own apartments with a perfect view of the streets below. The door opposite of it held noises of clanking, sizzling, and barking orders, so you assumed it was a kitchen. You surged forward, despite the delicious aromas wafting towards you.  
You trace your finger across the wall until you got to the end of the hallway. Instead of going further, you crouch down and examine the Celtic engravings. Suddenly someone runs into you, knocking you to the ground. They help you to your feet, and you finally get a good look at them.  
She had long brown hair and armor. She was the only girl you had seen that did not wear a dress, and she was extremely pretty. In a "I am the leader" sort of way. She looks you up and down as you apologize.  
"Who are you?"She inquired.  
"I am a friend of Thor,"You immediately replied. Maybe a bit too quickly.  
"I ask of your name, not your currency."She said.  
You sigh. Not knowing any Asgardian names, you just used your own,"My name's (y/n)."  
Her face softened, unlike you expected,"A friend from Misgard, then?"You nod and she continues,"Well then welcome. I am Sif. Don't tell many your name though. If you had run into another you could have gotten yourself into trouble."  
"Thank you so much,"You replied, smiling.  
She nodded, but did not smile back. Her face had shown hurt, only for a fraction of a second, but you caught it. You silently pondered why this could be.  
She kept walking and you went as well, shaking your head to rid yourself of those thoughts. Soon you began to realize you had entered the throne room. Knowing someone would question you, you did not examine the throne up close, but from a distance. It was a gargantuan monumental like nothing you had ever seen before. Your thoughts were interrupted when you saw two guards walking down the hall you had previously come from. They did not seem as if they were after you, they were acting much too leisurely for that, but they most definitely would ask you why you were alone here if found.  
So, you continued your search down another hall to your right. Suddenly you came across a guard conversing with another next to a set of double doors. As soon as they saw you, they straightened up and said not a word. You walked up to them curiously.  
"May I ask what is behind this door?"You said politely.  
The one to your left responded,"Nothing for a woman's eyes, Ma'am."  
"Well is Sif allowed within those walls?"You asked, taken aback.  
He shifted, obviously uncomfortable with this conversation. The other man tried to cover his tracks,"Well- You see, Lady Sif is a trained warrior, and you are-"  
"I am what? A girl too dainty for the pressures of reality? A woman much too innocent to know how to defend herself?"  
"Yes, that is exactly what you are,"Said the man to the left, regaining his confidence,"You may not pass, because what you will find will only be the worst productions of the nine realms. Creatures no man should dare see, lest they want to scar their eyes."  
You sighed, looking rather down. The men seemed rather pleased with their responses now, but didn't know what you had in mind.  
"That's a pity,"You began,"And to think I was so nice to you two."  
They looked to you, then each other, puzzled. You hiked up your dress and kicked the sassy one to the left straight in the groin. They other started yelling at you, so you quickly silenced him by punching him straight to the jaw, then chocking him out.  
"Thanks for ruining my dress,"You say sarcastically after noticing the trail of blood splatters across the dark green.  
You opened the doors, then, remembering the two men, dragged them by the collar down the stairs that lead into the room. You continued to drag them to the corner before turning around. There were cells lined each side of the room with a small walk way in between. Each cell was made up of some clear element resembling a force field. You soon realized the prisoners from the first set of cells were staring at you. To the right was five men dressed in various armor that soon forgot about you in the midst of their own brawling.  
To your left, though, there was a man that sat alone. He had various furniture aligned, unlike the other cells. Every other cell had at least four people, but his only contained one. Himself. He held a book in his hand, and was sitting on the floor against the wall. Black hair came down to just above his shoulders, which on anyone else would've looked terrible, but on him it actually fit his features. His malicious green eyes were locked onto yours, ever so cunning. His eyes followed you as you made your way from the door to the front of his cell. For a few minutes it was just that: standing, watching, and waiting for the other to look away first. He obviously was trying to show dominance, but you would not let him win.  
Finally you broke the silence,"Who are you?"  
"I am Loki of Asgard,"He replied, his voice powerful and demanding attention,"Might I ask why you are here, Misgardian?"  
"I am not a Misgardian,"You lied.  
He scoffed,"I am the god of mischief and lies. You cannot lie to me."  
You thought, unsure of how to respond. The overall attitude of this Asgardian was much different that the ones you had previously met.  
"You act as if you are disgusted by me, and yet you do not know me."You declared, walking closer to the cell.  
"All Misgardians are hopeless and stupid,"He was quick to respond, his voice never wavering,"You were made to be ruled."You knew, so far, that he was the god of mischief. This only further proved he was trying to show you up.  
You would not let him win, if course,"You do not know me."  
"I can see into your very heart and soul,"He spat.  
"Than you know I am not as innocent as one would think,"You challenged.  
He smirked, closing his book. His smile was like one you had never seen before. Huge, contagious, and although you didn't want to admit it, extremely hot. He stood, making his way over to you. Finally he leaned against his clear confinements, mumbling,"Darling, I would've never shown interest in you if I hadn't seen something I liked."  
You stood, stunned. You kept telling yourself to say anything, to throw something right back, but words would not form on your lips. His smile grew wider as he realized he had won.  
You heard footsteps hurriedly making their way down the stairs to to dungeons, and you were ultimately glad to have something to force you to looks away from those searing eyes. Thor was there then along with Jane.  
"(Y/n)?! We have been looking all over for you! Wh-"Jane started, but Thor was quick to interrupt.  
"Why do you entertain my brother with your presence?"He asked, his voice harsh.  
You opened your mouth to answer, but Loki's voice made you fall short.  
"Is it wrong to have company once in two years? Or just unacceptable for a incompetent, demeaning monster liken to myself?"Suddenly his demeanor shifted,"Tell me, brother, what is it that has kept Odin so valiant upon his throne: his basking in your glory of protecting the nine realms so perfectly or his destruction of my birthright of glorious purpose?"  
"Stop!"Thor screamed,"You know that is not true! You brought this upon yourself!"  
"Your ignorance is your undoing, Thor! It was my birth right to rule Asgard! Now let us stop this quarreling, lest you lose and hurt your pride."  
"I do not care of such things, brother. I care for you. And Father. I hate to see you without freedom just as much as you loathe being here. We had no choice, Loki."  
He just scoffed, looking away. You could see a different story play in his eyes, though. Something you knew he was desperate to hide. A longing. You began to realize. He had never wanted the throne. His whole life all he ever wanted was the approval of his Father, but Thor always seemed to one-up him. His hatred for his father led to _his_ undoing. And now here he was, silently crying out calls for help, and no one could hear him. Except for you.  
"(Y/n)?"Jane mumbled, lightly touching your shoulder. You jumped,"Are you alright?"  
Taking one last glance as the god who now was lazily laying down and tossing a small vase into the air and catching it, you reply,"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**_hey guyS! So all in all I wish I could've spent a bit more time on this chapter. It's really not satisfactory in my opinion. I especially wish I would've taken the time to go over Odin's part a bit more, but because of the holidays I didn't have the time I wanted. The next chapter will be written better, I promise!_**

**_-Kandee_**

"Why did you knock those guys out?"Jane asked you ask you ran to catch up with Thor.

"I just... I just felt like I needed to go in there, okay?"You said, not really wanting to go into detail on your instincts.

What you said was truthful. You had this feeling. A feeling as if there was some sort of gravitational pull to that room that, for some reason, only pulled you. You couldn't stop and walk away when the guards told you no because you were desperate to see what lied inside. Not to mention, they were being rude to you.

"(Y/n), you need to listen to me. I am finally meeting Thor's parents for dinner and we asked if you could join us. They, of course, said yes. Remember: these are people of Asgard. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. They do things differently here."Jane informed you.

You nodded, unsure of what to really say. Suddenly Thor stopped.

"Is that blood on your gown?"He asked.

You looked down to the dress, then mumbled,"uh yeah. The guards-when I..."

He just growled something under his breath before harshly grabbing your arm and~gently~ grabbing Jane's hand before dragging the both of you to the bedroom you had been in previously.

"See to it that these two are prepared for dinner. I shall come for them in thirty minutes."Thor ordered two young women who, in return, nodded and bowed.

They began with Jane, fixing her makeup and such, but not messing with her dress.

Soon enough they were stripping you of your dress and pulling others against your skin to decide which would look best. The whole time you were feeling rather self-conscience. A dress of the same shade as your last was thrown to you and you put it on, leaving the two to debate it.

"Jade does her well,"The honey-blonde haired one said, looking you up and down.

"But the AllFather's son might be displeased. He may think we did not change her at all."The other sighed.

"I thought he might be resentful of the color itself, not because she had previously been wearing it."The honey-blonde mumbled.

Her words clung in the air helplessly.

You silently pondered this to yourself. What did the color jade have to do with Thor?

"Loki's colors do not take affect on me,"A deeper voice granted from the door.

The two maids looked up, surprised.

"Oh, Thor!"She quickly bowed before continuing,"Lady Jane is finished, we just have to accessorize Lady (Y/n)."

He nodded, a sign to continue their work on you, before walking over to Jane. Your vision was blocked by the two ladies as they curled your hair and put it into a wispy up-do.

Finally they backed away from you, satisfied smirks plastering their faces. You exhale, ecstatic that you could finally breathe. The girls bowed to Thor one last times before exiting the room.

"The green suites you well. You know, despite the fact that it's Loki's colors,"Jane complimented.

You thanked her as Thor motioned for the two of you to follow him. You both obliged.

"Asgardian celebrations are much different than Misgardian "parties." They are exciting and lively, and many glasses get broken,"He began,"I would've loved bringing you to one of those. Unfortunately, this dinner is nothing like a celebration."

He told you and Jane that you would meet his mother, Frigga, first. She had apparently fallen ill to a disease unlike anything Earth had ever seen. You learned it was not contagious, but that her heart itself was slowly deteriorating. It wasn't the actual organ, either. It was her soul itself. To be saved, she would have to take someone else's heart. Frigga apparently did not want to burden anyone with death to save her, so she dealt with the disease alone.

Thor took in a heavy breath before turning to you,"Jane will come in with me first. My mother doesn't like too many people at one time."

You nod in understanding as they slipped into the room, closing the door behind them. You didn't really want to meet Frigga. You felt as if you didn't belong. This place was drastically different than Earth, and you were scared you'd screw up.

A few minutes later they came out, and Thor granted you permission to go in.

"Aren't you going to come in with me?"You ask, uneasy with the idea of being with the Queen by yourself.

"Mother is kind. She never gets upset or feels threatened by words of friends. You will be fine,"He says, a sad smile on his face,"Besides, Jane and I have much to discuss."

You sigh, opening the door and creeping in. You closed it carefully before continuing. The queen and kings room was magnificent. Words could not truly describe it all without undercutting it miserably. You walked over to the bed, examining every detail before turning to the queen herself. You bowed.

"You are (y/n), I presume,"She began, her voice soft.

You nod.

"Please do not treat me with such formality, child. Look at me as I speak."

You did as she ordered, looking up into her blue eyes. Her auburn hair was off to one side in a simple braid, signifying the fact that she would not be leaving her room anytime soon. Despite her paleness from being ill, she was gorgeous. You were slightly awestruck. Here you were, a girl that was garbage on earth, meeting the actual queen of Asgard as if you were her equal.

A soft smile grazed her lips as she looked you up and down,"You remind me of my son."

Her eyes seemed to wander off, sad and longing. Still you weren't exactly sure what she meant.

"Thor is a great man. I don't think I could amount to him at all,"You reply.

She sighed, her smile turning into a frown,"No, no. Not Thor. You remind me of the boy who used to call Thor his brother. The boy who had a heart of gold, but did not fit in like Thor did."

"Loki, if I am not mistaken?"You ask. She nodded, and you continued,"He did seem to share similar qualities to me. Ones that I could see, but also ones he was trying to hide."

It was then that her longing look changed. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion and her frown deepened.

You slipped up. Unfortunately, you accidentally told her about your meeting with Loki. You knew you would, too. Your nerves were overtaking you to the point that you did not think before speaking. Panic began to set in as she asked you what you meant.

After telling her the story she leaned against her headrest, looking up to the ceiling. You expected to be killed. Executed. Anything except what happened next. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. She nodded,"Yes. Curious like him as well."

You let out a breath you hadn't realized you had been holding in. Frigga was just as Thor said and more. She was caring and understanding. Things people did not feel towards you until Jane came along.

That's when you started to remember that Loki wasn't a very good guy. He had tried to take over Earth in New York. He had killed hundreds of people in the short time he had been there. Was Frigga insulting you?

"Are you wishing for me to leave Asgard? Are you afraid I might destroy it?"You asked.

She looked back down to you,"Now why would you think that?"

Your voice wavered,"Well, Loki-"

"Loki was badly hurt by my husband and myself. He was not always so vengeful. He once was a sweet, caring and playful boy who wanted nothing more than acceptance from his father."She replied,"You remind me of him because I can see those qualities within you. The difference between the two if you is that you were saved. By Jane, perhaps? You still put up a stoic mask, but you do not hurt others for revenge."

You eyes grew wide. She knew so much about you when you knew barely anything about her. In your five minute conversation with her, Frigga had learned everything about you. She must be extremely smart, you thought to yourself.

Thor opened the door just then,"Father is waiting."

You looked to Frigga for approval, and she nodded weakly. You walk out quietly.

Jane latched onto you shoulders,"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just..."you trailed off, unsure exactly how to explain your surreal discussion with Frigga.

"My mother is cunning. She can understand people in a very short time,"Thor said, looking off in the distance. He then took in a breath,"but my father is as well. He will not be pleased if we are late."

You and Jane follow him down the hall. You pass down a few corridors and you begun to wonder how Thor finds his way around. Most halls looked almost identical.

Finally you reach the throne room, and Odin is there, sitting with his staff in wait. Thor kneels before him. You and Jane promptly follow his example.

"Father, we have arrived,"Thor said.

Odin replied,"You may stand."

You all do as he said. He got up and walked down to you. He studied Thor silently.

"You have grown, my son. Not in height, but in maturity and happiness."He moved over to Jane, then continued,"and I can assume she is the reason. You are a lovely young woman. We shall discuss our previous talk more thoroughly at dinner."

He then moved over to you, looking you hard in the eyes. You knew you should've looked away, he was the king after all, but you didn't. You wanted to show that he couldn't bully you just because you were from Misgard.

"You are a strong one,"He began, never looking away from you,"Despite your knowledge of my age and currency you still treat me as an equal. You are very intellectual as well. A good friend, but a terrible enemy."He turned his back to you, walking towards Thor again,"That, my dear, is most definitely a good thing."

You smiled slightly, proud that you could gain such words from a king upon first meeting him. Still you remembered Loki, and couldn't help but immediately lose your smile. Odin was the man who had told Loki he would have the throne his whole life, and then took it away from him. You decided not to entirely trust him, despite his place in Asgard.

"Come now,"Odin ordered,"We must eat."


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been EXTREMELY busy lately and (infact) I didn't even get to edit this chapter. So even through that I hope you enjoy it! Also the chapters are going to get progressively bigger. I just feel like they're too short. Anyway that's all I think...**

**-Kandee3**

Oh god did the Asgardians know how to eat. Every texture and flavor you had ever tasted was there and then some. Still, you weren't eating much. Jane wasn't either, but it was out of sheer politeness. Thor watched his father intently, silently nibbling on something that looked similar to a steak.

For some reason that smile clouded your mind, polluting your thoughts. That contagious, cunning, devious smile that you had seen only once, but still you felt hypnotized by it. Those emerald green, manipulative eyes. Everything about Loki reminded you of what you has been like before you met Jane. Watching it, you understood his motives, but also realized just how scary you must've looked.

You knew you had to help Loki. You had to show him that life wasn't so terrible after all. Because everyone deserved a chance. After all, you got one even though you sure as heck didn't deserve one for the things you had done in your past.

But that was the past. You knew that dawning on such things would get you no where. It would only add to your guilt. You sighed, plopping some foreign food into your mouth to rid your mind of these thoughts.

Odin began to speak of him kingdom and the duties of Asgard. This, for some reason, made Jane's back stiffen and she suddenly became extremely interested in her plate, not meeting anyone's eyes. You began to zone out again, not really caring about what duties it took to be a king. That position meant nothing to you because there was no way you would ever have anything to do with royalty. The idea itself made you chuckle.

In another section of the castle a few questionable folks were in shackles getting escorted to the dungeons. This only further reminded you of your previous encounter with the god of mischief. You quickly began to think of some way to help him; any way to save him before it's too late.

At that very moment Odin concluded his, very much one-sided, conversation. Thor let in some things about the peace that has been, recently, kept throughout the nine realms by himself, his army, and his briefly mentioned the "Avengers." Jane said something about planning out important dates and her love for a challenge.

You observed them cautiously. They sounded like they were promoting themselves, although you weren't exactly sure why. There was no way they would grant Jane and Thor to be the rulers of Asgard. Jane wouldn't stay alive long enough and Thor would most definitely step down after her death. You began to listen again, but in the back of your head a plan started to form.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea. Maybe you'd get kicked out of Asgard for it. Maybe you'd be locked up and thrown into the dungeons as well. You were starting to not care what happened to you. If Odin let you try and your plan worked, Loki would be truly happy for once. The burning fit of rage and anguish would be lifted from his shoulders just like yours had. Not all at once, but piece by piece until you realized you were smiling and singing and laughing and the weight on your shoulders that was holding you down was gone.

Odin began to speak,"There is no guarantee that it shall work,"You looked up to him surprised, assuming he was talking to you. He then turned his head to Jane, and you were just able to relax when he spoke again,"It may prolong your life, but not a soul in the nine realms knows for how long or the affects that it might take on your species."

That is when it all began to click. Something was going to keep Jane from aging so they could rule over Asgard. Whatever that something was, it must have been very powerful.

"Only my queen, Frigga, can communicate with it,"Odin continued,"Her and Loki know of things we do not."

"How can we get Loki to give us the scepter?"Jane asked.

There was a silence. They shuffled uncomfortably as if nothing came to mind, but your head was spinning a thousand miles a minute. For some reason your thoughts came in only parts before you understood and moved on with the next. It was like you were interrupting hundreds of people all at once. This was your chance. Everything was working out perfectly.

"I'll do it,"You blurted out. Everyone turned to face you in surprise. You continued,"I'll get the scepter from Loki."

Odin scoffed,"Your friend is funny, Jane Foster, but she knows not when to use her talents."When Odin saw the seriousness in your eyes, he began to laugh. Not a uproarious laugh, more of a chuckle that eventually lead snickers,"Loki would never give up the scepter purely because a Misgardian batted her eyelashes."

"You do not know me,"You began, your face deft of any laughter of pleasure in general. Even Thor scooted his chair a bit away from you.

Odin contemplated this silently. He then took in a deep breath of air and sighed,"And I suppose you want something in return. A spot in royalty or riches, I presume."

"Only a chance,"you returned.

He quirked his head in a puzzled matter,"A chance?"

"A chance to help Loki,"As soon as the words escaped your lips he began to chortle. You raised your voice in annoyance,"I am being serious! I can help him; I know I can! I was just like him before. I know what he wants."

"He is selfish and powerful, Misgardian. No one can understand his motives. I do not advise this,"He replied, obviously bored of this topic before it had even began.

Thor was staring at you with so many feeling streaming through his eyes that you were scared to look away. He whispered something inaudible, then turned his head towards his father, but kept his eyes on you,"I think it an idea worth trying."

"What?!"Odin spat.

"If it is possible-"

"You cannot change a monster's nature! Their knowledge extends to two things and two things only: to kill and to survive. You cannot change Loki just as you cannot change a demon."

"What about Mother?"He mumbled quietly, looking Odin straight in the eye,"Wouldn't she want to see this before her departure from our world? Would she not want to see someone trying to help her son?"

Odin's hard glare was on Thor then. He challenged him back with a look of authority and determination. Finally Odin looked away.

"You may do as you please, lady (y/n). Just as long as Thor is around to help keep him from hurting yourself or others. You have one month."He said with a flick of the wrist.

You knew you shouldn't have argued, but what you said next just came out before you could stop yourself,"Thor's visits must slowly decrease. Loki won't get better if he always has a constant reminder of why he is mad. And I need six months to completely change him."

You hated the way you were wording it, but you knew it was the only wording that Odin would be keen to.

He looked defeated as he motioned for you to leave,"Of course, Misgardian. If things get out of hand Loki will be brought back here immediately."

A sigh of relief escaped your lips. You mumbled a thank you and bowed, getting up from the table. Now it was time for you to get that scepter, although you weren't positive how you were going to do it.

Loki's POV (point of view)

_pfft_, Loki thought to himself, _stupid misgardian._

Ever since that girl had shown up his thoughts were focused on her. Her stern voice. Her calculating eyes. Those pursed lips. And that one sentence. It kept echoing inside his brain.

_Then you know I am not as innocent as one would think_.

He had lied to her, of course. He couldn't see inside her soul (although most Misgardians were easy to understand upon first meet). What befuddled him the most was that he could not read her. For some reason he could not presume her past by the way she talked or see whether or not she was afraid in her eyes. He surmised that was the reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. Something about this lowly Misgardian reminded him all too much of himself, and he knew better than to trust anybody remotely similar to himself.

Loki sighed, leisurely turning a page in his book. He had long ago stopped interpreting what the words actually said. His mind was too full to throw more into the entangled mess of thoughts and plans and spells.

He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Loki immediately shot his head up, slowly scanning the room. Someone was watching him.

"You are shallow, visitor. Hiding only shows that you have vulnerabilities that take over your life."

"What if,"A woman's voice began,"I'm not hiding?"Loki whipped his head to the right, expecting her to be there, but she wasn't,"What if I'm observing from a distance?"

He slowly turned back to face forward, and there she was, leaning against his cage tauntingly. It was the same girl who had visited him before. He fought back a smile that dared to appear. Not even he could figure out where she was before she wished to reveal herself.

"Careful,"He began,"You may not take satisfaction in what you see."

"And why is that? Because you do nothing or because of your looks?"She smirked.

"You insults don't penetrate me, Misgardian. Why are you back?"

She looked down at her nails, boredly chipping the paint off as she spoke,"Well, when duty calls.."

He took a good look at her, partially taken aback,"And what duty might that be?"

"The saving of your mother,"She replied, looking up at Loki yet again. This silenced him for a moment. As far as he knew his mother was fine. She then scoffed,"Odin didn't tell you, did he?"

"T-tell me what?"He stammered on his words now, afraid of what he might here.

"Not so strong anymore, are you?"She mumbled.

"Tell me!"He screamed, slamming his fist against the force field. He looked down. How did he get all the way across the room? He didn't care. Anger flooded his veins and clouded his vision. A lowly quim liken to this girl shouldn't have the upper hand in this conversation.

"Your mother has a rare condition,"She began, obviously choosing your words wisely,"She's very ill. But no more. We shouldn't talk about such depressing topics. I have an offer for you."

He scoffed,"An offer? Does Odin approve of this 'offer'? You cannot offer me anything other than this imprisonment."

(Y/n) clicked her tongue, raising her eyebrows,"Insolence."

Loki looked at her in disbelief,"What did you say?"

"You don't know what powers I have over Odin, yet you assume I have none. You deeply underestimate me, Loki."She replied, smiling ever so slightly.

He returned the smile with a full-forced smirk,"Is that so, Misgardian? Prove to me that you are not as I presume you to be."

"Then I need something from you. To make it worth my while."She sighed.

He should've known. Odin has fold her to come down here so he would make some stupid promise not to harm anyone. He should've known this was all an act. She didn't have any power over Odin at all. He was controlling her.

Loki grumbled,"Fine, what is it? For me to vow my compliance with Odin and the nine realms? I can vow a hundred vows, but nothing will get me out of this cage. Tell me to make any promise. I could do nothing to break them."

"You think I want something as stupid as that?"She retorted,"Oh no no no. Something much more... real. Like a souvenir. In fact. I know exactly the item, actually. How about your scepter?"

Loki began to laugh,"Give up my scepter? To a Misgardian? I think not."

Despite his response, he was ultimately surprised. Odin had nothing to do with this, did he? She had basically tricked him to giving up whatever she wanted. Maybe he was underestimating her after all.

"Okay. I guess you don't want me to out in the good word with Odin."She said.

She was fiddling with her bracelet now, obviously trying to prove how she didn't care much. She had even began to walk away before he stopped her,"Wait!"She stopped, not bothering to turn around. Loki continued,"What can you do?"


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everybody! Sorry for the short chapter. I just felt like it had to be blunt like this so I can lead into more interesting subjects and the actual plot line of the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and if any of you recognize the beginning it's probably because I purposefully stole those lines from the actual movie Thor 2 :) enjoy and comment if you have any suggestions, grammar errors, or just tell me if you liked it! I seriously love reading feedback! **

**-Kandy3**

"After all this time, brother,"He began,"Why? To mock? To jeer?"

"I have not come on my own accord, Loki."He interrupted.

He laughed coldly,"Of course not. Does father send a message? Or have you, perhaps, chosen it right to execute me?"

Thor sighed,"Guards?"

They complied, letting down the force field barrier between the two siblings. Loki did not move. He was shocked, but also high strung. Something told him he should stay cautious. Thor took this as an advantage.

"Here, take this."He said. Loki reached out his hand, but instead of something falling into his hands, it wrapped around them. He looked fairly irritated upon realizing they had been shackles.

"What? I thought you liked jokes,"Thor retorted, obviously pleased with himself,"Follow me."

Loki obliged, knowing better than trying to make a run for it. He'd never make it out if this room before the guards or Thor were trampling him. They exited the dungeons and made their way down the corridors. Something wasn't right. Why was he being taken out if his cell? Where was he going? Was he to be executed for his crimes against Misgard?

They entered the throne room. Odin, draped upon his seat, eyed him maliciously. Loki shot one right back before observing his surroundings. Everything was normal. Not a hair could fall onto the ground without being promptly disposed of. Loki groaned. He turned to the other side, surprised to find that girl from before.

She watched him, smirking, with his scepter in her hand. She spun it about her fingertips. That emerald-colored dress was draped over her lap, and her legs were crossed neatly. She seemed very boastful. Maybe it was because she had gotten him to give her his scepter. Maybe it's why he was called in here. He honestly wished his brain would stop asking so many questions.

What happened next seemed like a joke. A huge prank to get a rise out of him. Oh, but they were very serious.

(Y/n) POV

Yes, you were proud of yourself. Yes, Odin's shock stricken face when you came in with the scepter was perfect. Yes, Loki's surprised look was hilarious. Things seemed to be working out well for you. Maybe you were using all your luck at once. You sure hoped not.

"Loki, you have been given another chance,"Odin declared,"Despite my beliefs, I have given you six months to spend on Misgard to prove yourself worthy of not being imprisoned. After six Misgardian months have passed, you will return and your fate decided. Thor will accompany you for the first two weeks. After that his visits will become slimmer. If you do anything to intentionally harm a Misgardian or Misgard itself you will be immediately brought back to Asgard. Do you understand?"

Loki did not speak. He obviously had not expected this. You were pleased with yourself that you could make a god like him become surprised. A small smirk tugged at your lips as you watched.

"And if I decline this offer?"Loki then asked, voice bold. He looked at you, obviously taking note of your shocked face, and tried to hide his very apparent victorious smile.

"You may not decline this offer. Unfortunately this is my only way to repay the debt I have left to (y/n). She says she wants nothing more."Odin sighed.

Now it was your turn to be embarrassed. Why did Odin have to say that? I mean it was implied that you had asked for it, but for what it's worth, you were wishing that Loki hadn't caught on to that part of the truth.

He turned to you, an eyebrow raised, but his eyes dashed around with a lethal mixture of glee, playfulness, and pride. You instantly looked away, frightened by what you might end up doing if you stared for too long into his playful gaze. You twiddled with your hair nervously.

"Fine,"You heard him reply,"If that is what you so wish, then it shall be done."

You turned to looked at him just in time to see Loki bow mockingly before the guards grabbed ahold of him and started dragging him into the corridor. Odin turned to you, rubbing his head in annoyance,"You may do what you please with him, girl. You may ask Heimdall to take you back to Misgard as soon as Loki has packed his things."

You nodded, exiting the room quietly before jogging to catch up with the guards,"Where are you taking him?"

"We shall escort him to his former room so that he may find his belongings,"A taller guard at the head of the group answered with a stern voice,"You are permitted to follow if you wish."

You mumbled a thank you and followed them without another word. A knot twisted at the pit of your stomach. Was this really such a good idea?

You entered a familiar corridor and the guards dispersed to the corners of the room. The taller one with the mustache handed you a weird looking object.

"A key,"He informed,"For his cuffs."

You walked over to the slim, dark-haired man in the center of the room purposefully. He peered at you curiously, but you ignored his face as you fumbled with the shackles.

"Having troubles?"He murmured. You looked up to him, noticing his smirk. You rolled your eyes. He began to speak again,"That key goes here,"He motioned to part of the cuffs,"And you must spin it three circles to the west, four to the east."

You did as he instructed, and to your surprise, the locks opened and the shackles fell into your palm.

"I'm not always a liar,"He chuckled, walking towards the corner.

He pulled a few items off the shelfs, walking around with an aloof expression. This gave you time to figure out why the room looked so similar. You turned to the bed, and sitting on the headrest was a gleaming helmet. Golden horns stuck out from the top. Suddenly you remembered. Thor had brought you to this chamber to change and prepare for dinner.

Loki, as if reading your thoughts, sauntered over to the helmet. He picked it up, examining it thoroughly, then sighed. Loki looked over to you pleadingly,"Just for old times sake?"

He looked so pitiful, holding up that helmet with a worn expression. You just couldn't say no.

"Fine,"You grumbled, trying your best to look aggravated. His eyes lit up, although he tried to hide it, as he fit the helmet over his head. After plowing through a few other drawers, he was ready to leave and, frankly, so were you.

You arrived safely back in your apartment and showed Loki around. After thoroughly explaining how the t.v. worked, you brought him to the guest bedroom and told him this would be his room for the time he spent on Misgard. He scoffed, telling you his chamber was larger than your whole apartment. You just shook your head.

"Oh and if you need anything just walk through that door,"You said, pointing to the left,"Our rooms are connected by a bathroom so if you need anything just walk through there."

He nodded, looking exhausted and annoyed.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?"You asked expectantly.

"To you?"He began,"No not at all. You have done nothing but relocate my prison a realm I care for even less than Asgard. I cannot thank you for doing nothing."

"We'll see about that,"You mumbled under your breath.


End file.
